


Big Sister

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi baby. I’m Daisy, and I’m your big sister. They call it that, because I’m bigger than you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous prompted:** Daisy trying to take care of Aiden as a baby.

"Dad. Dad. Can I hold him?"

Kurt looks down at Daisy, standing patiently with her hand gripped into the hem of his sweater. He blinks, tiredly, looking over at Blaine who just smiles and gives a small nod.

"On the couch, okay? Come on. Sit down." He watches as Daisy climbs up and settles, spreading her flower-dotted skirt over her knees and waiting patiently. Blaine comes over, settling on the couch beside her.

"Alright, sweetheart, you have to be careful, okay? Hold your arms like this—that’s my girl."

Daisy beams up at Blaine before looking at Kurt expectantly. He leans down, tucking the bundle into his daughter’s arms before sitting beside her. She stares down at it, eyes wide.

"Hi baby," she says in a very soft whisper, and Blaine smiles at Kurt over her head. “I’m Daisy, and I’m your big sister. They call it that, because I’m bigger than you."

Kurt makes a motion over Blaine’s head, flexing his finger until Blaine nods and gets up as quickly and gently as possible.

"I wanted to name you Purple, but our daddies said it isn’t a good name for a baby brother. Aiden is okay, too."

Kurt presses a hand over his mouth, smiling.

"I’ve never had to share my daddies before, but I was really excited when they asked if I wanted a brother or a sister. Some of my friends have brothers or sisters, and I always wanted them. I asked for a brother, though. So I can share my daddies with you, that’s okay."

Blaine moves back over, camera in hand, crouching near the coffee table to take a picture.

"You know, big sisters are supposed to look after their little brothers. So I will share my crayon box with you, the big one that I don’t let any of my friends use but you have to promise to put the colors back where you found them. I’ll show you where all the best hiding spots are during hide and seek and how to get daddy to give you an extra scoop of ice cream at dessert."

Kurt turns to look sharply at Blaine, who winces, but then they both just end up smiling at one another.

"And you can have Baa. Our daddies got me Baa when I was a baby, and he is the best sheep ever, so you can have him, too. But when I have a baby, can I have him back? I want my baby to have Baa, too."

Kurt grasps his mouth again, blinking back tears, and sees Blaine wipe at his eyes. Daisy leans down and presses a kiss to Aiden’s forehead before hugging him close.

"I love you."


End file.
